Sleeping Arrangements
by Fiones
Summary: For the life of him, Wolfram simply couldn’t understand why it was so hard for Yuuri to just get a bigger bed.


**Title:** Sleeping Arrangements  
**Author:** Alice  
**Fandom(s):** Kyou Kara Maou!  
**Spoilers:** Minor spoilers for Murata's true identity. I believe that's about it.  
**Pairings: **Murata/Wolfram/Yuuri  
**Summary:** For the life of him, Wolfram simply couldn't understand why it was so hard for Yuuri to just get a bigger bed.  
**Part:** 1/1  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** Some boy-on-boy lovin'. Times three.  
**Disclaimer:** Alice does not own Kyou Kara Maou. And you all should be very, very thankful for that.  
**Author's Notes: **This is the first fanfiction I've written since July of last year. On top of that, it's for a fandom I've never written for before. Regardless, I'm rather happy with it, and even if it's not the greatest piece I've ever written, it lifted me out of my writer's block, and that's what I feel is important. So, enjoy. ♥

PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS IS THE UN-BETAED VERSION. I'm still waiting to get the beta-ed version back. BUT I'M IMPATIENT AND THUS SENT IN THE UN-BETAED VERSION NOW. 8D I'll replace it later.

* * *

Looking back on it now, there was no doubt in Wolfram von Bielefeld's mind that what everyone had always said about him was completely and utterly, almost disgustingly, true. He was a selfish brat through and through. Despite that Wolfram could proudly say, with just the tiniest of blushes present in his cheeks, that ever since the arrival of one Shibuya Yuuri, the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku, he had progressively changed. After the double-black boy had been dropped into Wolfram's life, Wolfram found himself thinking a bit more about his actions and how they would affect those around him, and for the first time in a long time, he genuinely began to care enough about others to the point that he'd try his very best to be more and more selfless. And then the Great Sage came, and Wolfram's efforts to better himself doubled. If not for the peoples' sake, and not for his own, then for at least for Yuuri and Murata's, he began his transformation. It began a little over two years ago and Wolfram had certainly come a long way, though there was no denying he still had a ways to go. He had gotten a bit more control over his temper, had become a bit more relaxed, but he still had his fiery moments. He had become more and more tolerant to those with human blood running through their veins, mixed with Mazoku blood or otherwise, and he'd once again come to accept Conrart Weller as his brother, though he had yet to say it out loud. He was still a bold brat but he was less spoiled and less selfish and could handle himself much better in uncomfortable situations. 

This, however, he strongly felt was getting absolutely ridiculous. Goddamn it, he was a prince. Princes were not supposed to sleep on the _floor_.

The blond boy shifted around a bit, doing his best not to disturb to the two double-blacks draped around him, trying to get a bit more comfortable. It was a difficult task and after almost two months of this routine, Wolfram was getting sick of it. He stopped in his movements to glance to his left at the king sleeping peacefully at his side. Hadn't Yuuri been the one to point out that all three of them would never be able to fit on his bed? Yes, Wolfram was quite sure he had. So why in the world was Yuuri so reluctant to do anything about it? This, above all else, baffled Wolfram. To an extent he could understand Yuuri's predicament; he knew it would be hard enough for Yuuri to say to everyone that he and Wolfram were romantically involved; though it upset Wolfram that Yuuri still was having such a hard time admitting to such a thing. How in the world could Yuuri possibly explain how the Great Sage had gotten tossed into the mix? Hell, even Wolfram wasn't quite sure how to explain it. At least not in a way that would make sense to his brothers, and Wolfram had been raised in a society where such relationships were perfectly acceptable. If he found it even slightly hard or uncomfortable to explain, he couldn't even begin to imagine how awkward it would be for Yuuri. Regardless of that, Wolfram still felt that Yuuri needed to do something about this. He was the king, wasn't he?

Wolfram truly didn't think he was asking for a whole lot. A bigger bed, what was the harm in that? Yuuri could always pass it off by saying he had finally had enough of Wolfram's fitful sleeping habits keeping him up and that if Wolfram wasn't leaving, he'd at least get a bigger bed so that Wolfram could toss and turn all he pleased, Yuuri would still stay on the mattress. Wolfram was sure the maids and all the others would accept such an explanation. Yuuri had always been rather vocal about the fact that he had a hard time sleeping because of Wolfram kneeing and punching him in his sleep. Given, Wolfram had stopped that and was able to sleep much more pleasantly now that he had two warm bodies to cuddle with at night. Not that the others knew that, of course, and if Yuuri was so adamant about keeping them out of the loop? Well, then, what they didn't know wouldn't kill them right?

The more Wolfram thought about it, the quicker he realized the knowledge of the love-triangle turned semi-threesome would at the very least send Günter von Kleist into a coma. As annoying as the man could be at times, Wolfram didn't exactly want that, and he knew Yuuri and Murata didn't either.

So perhaps Yuuri wasn't completely in the wrong when he chose to keep this part of their lives from the others, although they all knew it wouldn't be a secret forever. Wolfram readily admitted that a part of him liked that no one else knew; it was their little secret, the three of them. Maybe it was the part of him that was still fully the selfish brat prince, wanting to keep the two double-blacks completely for himself. In the end, though, Wolfram knew it would be better to just be out with it, it would save the three of them a load of trouble. As much as Wolfram needed his privacy, and the other two did as well, this was really getting out of hand. Wolfram was getting rug burn, for crying out loud! That was something Wolfram did not appreciate. At all.

Sighing, Wolfram rolled over to face Murata, who appeared to be sleeping just as peacefully as the king. Wolfram made a mental promise to himself to convince Yuuri to find some way to fix this little problem of theirs. If he refused… well Wolfram could always threaten him by saying he'd go stay with Murata in one of their rooms and they wouldn't let Yuuri in. That'd get the king into action. While the two boys had more or less become accustomed to sharing Wolfram and being perfectly content in the way the relationship worked, every now and then one of them would act just a bit more jealous when they thought Wolfram was favoring one over the other. Wolfram had learned, quite early on, that this was an advantage to him, at least concerning Yuuri, as he noted with some amusement that Yuuri seemed a bit more concerned about Wolfram leaving him than Murata was. Perhaps because Murata knew full well that, now that Wolfram had made his choice, and the two had made theirs, there was no way Wolfram would back out? And Yuuri was still trying to grasp that? Well, if Yuuri was jealous it was no one's fault but his own. Wolfram, having grown to love both the King and Sage in the time he'd known the two, had been the one to give them a choice; both or neither. Wolfram had been sick of the cliché love triangle they'd somehow found themselves in and decided that if he couldn't have both of them, he'd rather have neither of them. And they had agreed to that, both trusting and caring for each other, and loving Wolfram enough that they cared only for his happiness, and Wolfram was happiest with both by his side. In the end, it had all worked out for the three of them. Yuuri just didn't fully see that yet. He would, Wolfram knew he would, but it would take some time, and Wolfram was willing to use that patience he'd learned since their arrival to wait for him. He knew it'd be worth the wait.

For the time being, however, Yuuri's insecurities would be somewhat of an advantage for Wolfram in their current situation. Yuuri would be immediately prompted to find a way to get the three of them more comfortable, and all would be right in the world.

Wolfram turned to stare up at the ceiling and a small smile graced his lips at the thought. Getting to sleep peacefully in a bed again, with his loves right there along side him, equally at peace, not struggling to all stay on the mattress and ultimately falling off. Wolfram looked forward to it greatly.

After all these nights, Wolfram should have been prepared for it, or at least less surprised, but he still couldn't help but yet out a startled yelp when he felt a cool hand suddenly begin to slid up his thigh and just brush under his pink night dress. His brow furrowed and he turned to his right, eyebrows going up. The Great Sage's face remained neutral as he feigned sleep, but Wolfram knew better than to believe that. He leaned closer to Murata so as to try and avoid waking Yuuri up as well. "You," he whispered, trying to fight back a smile, "are the biggest pervert I have ever met."

"And you've met many perverts in your lifetime, I'm sure, what with your stunning good looks and fiery personality making you so irresistible," Murata replied, keeping his eyes shut but Wolfram's smile was reflected on the Sage's. "You know you love the attention."

Wolfram snorted, turning away from Yuuri fully and moving into Murata's arms, resting his forehead against the other boy's shoulder. "Only when it's you or Yuuri."

Murata's eyes opened slowly, and he grinned, burying his face into Wolfram's hair. "Naturally," he said, bringing his arms up and wrapping them around the blond's waist. "It's the middle of the night, Wolf. What're you still doing awake? Is something wrong?"

Wolfram sighed and raised his head up to look into the pools of deep black. "Yes and no," he admitted, softly. "There's nothing really wrong with me or anything of the sort but… I'm getting tired of this. _This_," he motioned with his hands the three of them lying on the floor, "needs to stop somehow. I'm going to talk to Yuuri tomorrow and once again ask him about getting a bigger bed. If he refuses like before, I'm going to tell him that we're moving into your room."

"My bed's not much bigger than his, Wolfram," Murata pointed out, sending a glance over at the king's canopy bed.

"Let me clarify. When I say 'we,' I mean just you and I. Yuuri can stay here by himself until he gets over his insecurities and does something about this."

"I'm not sure he'll take to that idea very well," Murata said, his eyes twinkling with silent mirth. "So I'm sure that'll prompt him into action much quicker. Don't you think that's a bit harsh, though? I'm sure there are other ways to get Shibuya to get a move on it without having to scare him into anything."

"Of course there are, but none would work quite as fast as I would like. This has been going on long enough. Bed. Now."

This caused Murata to smirk widely and it took Wolfram a few moments to realize his mistake. Bad choice of wording around the pervert of a Sage. "That reminds me, actually. I've been thinking lately –"

"-I'm quivering in my boots already. Terrifying thought, you thinking."

"You're not wearing boots, let alone pants. Speaking of which, back to what I was saying. I've been thinking and I've concluded that, when the time comes," he rolled over at this point to pin Wolfram to the ground and lowered himself down so that their noses were almost touching. "I think I should be the one to take your virginity."

Wolfram's eyebrows shot up. "Any particular reason you came to this conclusion? Besides the obvious possessiveness. I love you and all but… I don't know. I can't help but feel… that right belongs to Yuuri." He turned his head to the side, slightly, casting a glance over at the other boy, still sleeping a few inches away. "I mean, I… honestly haven't thought much about how this would work in regards to that… but I sort of figured it made the most sense for it to be Yuuri. I was chasing him long before I fell for you, and even before you began chasing me."

"All of this is very true, and I respect that, however, there's one little problem," said the Great Sage, turning to look at Yuuri as well.

"…and what would that be?"

"I don't mean to speak ill of the boy, but do you really think, if put into that situation, Shibuya would have any clue what he was doing?"

Wolfram's eyebrows rose even further. "Well. I. …you don't think he's really _that_ naïve, do you?"

Murata shrugged, his eyes moving away from the king and back to the prince in front of him. "I sincerely hope not, however, Shibuya always manages to surprise me in the most unbelievable of ways _so_... I certainly think it's not completely out of the question."

"And how would you taking my virginity solve anything?"

"Well isn't it obvious?" Murata asked, smiling widely, clearly amused by this conversation. "We'll give him a full visual display to learn from. It'll be brilliant; we'll make him take notes and everything. There will, after all, be a test, and I'm sure you expect him to pass with flying colors, correct?"

Murata clearly took great pleasure in the deep blush that graced Wolfram's cheeks at his comments.

"I… I suppose that makes some sense," said Wolfram, turning his face away from both boys, his blush still evident. Murata broke out into a Cheshire grin and leaned down, brushing against the soft spot where Wolfram's neck dipped into his shoulder. "…Y-Yuuri is just a wimp, after all."

"…mm not a wimp."

Murata and Wolfram pulled apart, somewhat, and both turned to look at the King. Shibuya Yuuri was blinked, tiredly, and was slowly pushing himself up into a sitting position. He looked at the other two and blinked a few more times at them. "…what're you two doing up so late?" he asked, sleepily. He took in their positions and how they seemed to have moved away from him while he was asleep and frowned a bit.

Wolfram opened his mouth to speak but Murata beat him too it. He grinned widely at Yuuri and ran a hand through Wolfram's hair. "I was just asking Wolf here if he cared for a quick romp while you were still out of it. Clearly that's not an option now. Would you like to join us instead?"

At Yuuri's shocked expression Murata let out a laugh. _That _had most certainly woken the other boy up. Wolfram let out a slight sigh, and smiled in Yuuri's direction. "He's just joking around, Yuuri, we weren't doing anything." He turned up to face Murata once more, trying to fight back a grin. "And _you_, Murata Ken, are an absolutely horrible person."

"Aww, but you love me anyway," Murata replied, standing up suddenly and moving to take his glasses off the dresser. Wolfram sat up and watched him before turning back to Yuuri.

"Sorry that we woke you up, though."

"It's alright," Yuuri said, frowning slightly at his best friend's back. "But really, why were you two up so late? Is something wrong?"

"Well, actually, yes," Wolfram replied, moving towards Yuuri with renewed determination. "I can't sleep like this, Yuuri. I'm not accustomed to sleeping on the floor. It's uncomfortable, it's degrading, and I want you to do something about it as soon as possible."

Yuuri blinked and his frown deepened. "I… I'm sorry? I know this has been bothering you, I just…" he trailed off, looking from Wolfram to Murata, who was grinning at him strangely, then back to Wolfram. "What do you want me to do to fix it? I don't know where we could get a bigger bed…"

Wolfram rolled his eyes. "You could ask the maids, or Gwendal or Conrart or Günter, I'm sure one of them would be able to help remedy this." Yuuri opened his mouth to protest but Wolfram raised a hand to silence him before continuing. "I know you feel uncomfortable explaining this situation to them, but I'm sure you can come up with some alternative to tell them."

"…Yeah, but that'd be lying."

"Not lying; just not telling the whole truth. There's a difference."

"It'd still feel wrong! I don't want to outright lie to the others… maybe not tell them everything but I just… I don't want to lie to them!"

"…so you can't tell them the truth but you can't lie to them, either. Wonderful. So do _you _have a better plan? I'm not doing this again, if you haven't figured out something by tomorrow than Murata and I will be moving into his room until you do."

Yuuri's eyes widened, his mouth falling open slightly, and Wolfram and Murata were reminded of a fish out of water. They looked at each other and both had to bite back a laugh over Yuuri's expression. It took the King a moment to be able to properly respond. "You… you guys wouldn't really! I mean, we're a team… the three of us, always together, side by side, through thick and thin! The sun, the moon, and the star… You two wouldn't just leave me like that!"

"We're not breaking up, Yuuri," Wolfram said, somewhat soothingly. "We're just trying to make it so all of us can be comfortable with the sleeping arrangements, and as it stands, we're not happy, and you refuse to do anything. So we will. Once you figure out what you want to do about this, we will gladly return."

"But I- …!"

"Hey guys," Murata said suddenly, interrupting the two and grinning like a madman. "I think I might have an idea."

The other two turned to look at him, intrigued (and somewhat scared, though they wouldn't admit to that out loud.) "And what might that be and why didn't you think of it before?" Wolfram asked, narrowing his eyes at the Sage.

Murata's goofy grin widened and he sat down on the floor between the other two. "I don't know why I didn't think of it before. Just never crossed my mind until you started talking…" He paused for a moment for a dramatic effect. "Wolf, Shibuya, instead of Wolfram and I going to the bed in _my _room… why don't we bring the bed to _this _room?"

"How are we supposed to do that without people seeing and getting suspicious?!" Yuuri asked, eyes going wide again at Murata's suggestion. "I mean, it's weird enough if I asked for a bigger bed, but for us to actually move your bed into this room? Everyone would know something was going on then."

"And anyway, that'd require more than just moving a mattress. We'd have to move the bed frame and everything too," Wolfram added.

Murata shrugged. "We don't have to move the frame. We can just put the mattress on the floor."

"What would the point of that be, then? We'd have to move both your bed and Yuuri's bed together or there'll still only be enough room for one or two, and if one mattress is on the floor, we obviously can't put them together."

"Plus my bed has a canopy," Yuuri added, looking up at the fabric in question. "That'd make it a bit more difficult to move it together with another mattress and be comfortable. We'd get tangled up in the canopy."

Murata's grin suddenly got wider and Yuuri and Wolfram exchange worried glances. "In that case," said the Sage, his voice sounding deadly serious and not at all matching his current expression, "we'll just have to move Wolfram's mattress in here as well. We can put both of them together on the floor."

Murata looked at Wolfram, who looked at Yuuri with a questioning gaze. Yuuri looked back, equally as confused. "That-… people would still put two and two together. So that would solve our sleeping problem, yes, but… I'd still be forced to explain to everyone so it would be almost as though it were for nothing."

"Not necessarily. I can come up with some ridiculous reason why I couldn't sleep in my own room. Like… I could say that the two of you were scared of the dark and needed someone there with you. Or that you two needed extra protection because you're paranoid and are afraid of assassination. Or you guys just needed a supervisor. _Or_-"

"We get it, Murata," Yuuri said, shutting his eyes, apparently deep in thought.

Wolfram glanced between the two. "I'm certainly all for this plan, Yuuri. However, if it really worries you _that _much…"

Yuuri sighed and raised a hand to massage his forehead. "I… I guess it's worth a shot. If it'll make you feel better, Wolf, I guess we can try." He glanced up and was almost blinded by Wolfram's smile.

"Thank you, Yuuri!" Wolfram said happily, launching forward to hug the other boy tightly. Murata's smile remained plastered onto his face. Yuuri smiled as well, reaching up to run his hands through Wolfram's hair. Wolfram was thrilled, so surely this would be worth it in the end. Or at least, Yuuri hoped so.

The three quickly got dressed. Wolfram went out into the hall first and looked left and right for a sign of someone coming. When he saw no one he motioned for the other two to begin following him. Wolfram's room was closer than Murata's but it was decided they'd get Murata's mattress first and would get Wolfram's on the way back. Wolfram lead the way, peeking around corners to make sure no one would see the three sneaking around in the early hours of the morning. Murata brought up the rear, glancing continuously over his shoulder to see if anyone was coming up from behind. Yuuri was seemingly just along for the ride.

Murata considered it to be divine intervention ("Shinou is looking favorably upon us this night.") Wolfram thought of it as nothing more than a display of skill and stealth. Yuuri thought it was just an insane amount of luck. They somehow got to Murata's room without a single person spotting them.

They took off all the sheets and pillows and Wolfram carried those. Murata and Yuuri worked together to lift the mattress up off the bed frame and had a brief argument with Wolfram over whether they should carry it up off the floor or drag/push it along on the ground. Wolfram won, and the two had to carry it behind Wolfram, who once again led the way, this time towards his own room.

When they had first come from Yuuri's bedchambers towards Murata's, none of them had dared to utter a word. This time, though, Yuuri whispered to Murata.

"So… how exactly is this going to work?"

Murata blinked, confused. "How is _what _going to work?"

"I don't think there will be enough space in my room for three beds. In fact, I can almost guarantee there won't be."

Murata thought this over, mentally mapping out the room in his head. "Hmm, I think you might be right. Why didn't you speak up beforehand?"

Yuuri scowled. "Because you are the Great Sage, you're the one planning all this out! I thought you would have noticed on your own!"

"And you just now figured it out," Murata added, giving the other boy a knowing smile.

Yuuri flushed and looked away. "…Yeah, that too."

Murata shook his head, amused, and stopped as Wolfram did in front of them, the prince looking around the hall corners. "I did notice that as well," Murata confessed, watching Wolfram. "I don't think it'll be that big a problem. We can just move the bed into another corner of the room. Or if all else fails we can dismantle it and put it into storage or something."

Yuuri groaned. "This is going to take awhile, isn't it? Jeez, it's way too early for this kind of thing."

"Look on the bright side, Shibuya. You're making Wolfram very happy by agreeing to this."

Yuuri glanced around the mattress and the boy on the other end to see Wolfram motioning for them to continue on. They moved forward and Yuuri continued to watch Wolfram for a moment, a small smile gracing his lips. "That's true. I guess it's worth it, then. Still, do we have to take the thing apart tonight?"

The Sage shook his head. "No, we don't have to, but I figure it'd be easier to just get it all done in one night."

"I guess so, but still… it feels like a lot to get done."

"Then we'll just have to hurry it along," Wolfram said from up ahead, turning back to look at them with raised eyebrows. "We're almost there, so stop complaining! Such a wimp, it's almost like you enjoy being uncomfortable at night."

"It never much bothered me," Yuuri admitted, looking sheepishly at the blond. "It would have if you still flailed around and beat the crap outa me in your sleep but you've calmed down, so I didn't have a problem with it."

"You might not be bothered but you should take into consideration those around you! Honestly, how did you become King?" Wolfram shook his head, folded his arms over his chest and continued on his way, checking around yet another corner.

Yuuri glowered after him. "Why is he always like that? I mean, he's not as bad as he was when I first arrived but he can still be so… so _pushy_! He never cuts me some slack or gives me a break or anything."

He looked to Murata, who was watching the prince, thoughtfully. "Honestly, Shibuya, I think you're better off for it. He doesn't do it to be mean or to make you feel bad, he's doing it to motivate you, to give you a push forward."

"How do you figure that?"

Murata stopped, as did Yuuri, and took one hand off the mattress to remove his glasses and whip some dirt off on his shirt. As he replaced them back in front of his eyes, he gave Yuuri a curious look. "Well, it's quite simple really if you think about it, anyway. The others, Conrart, Günter, even Gwendal to an extent, all of them give you a lot of leeway. They let you slide; they cut you some slack, and don't push you as hard as they could. They… coddle you, to an extent, and that's by no means your fault, but that's not exactly the type of thing a ruler needs from his advisors and friends. Wolfram obviously doesn't do that, and I try not too as well. We just want you to be the best king possible, and in order to do that, you need to learn how to rule. A king who isn't able to properly govern and take matters into his own hands isn't a good king at all. You need to learn to step up and take charge, not sit back and be lazy and let your advisors do your work for you. So… Wolfram and I are giving you that extra push that the others won't give. They can take you to the edge well enough but the two of us will be the ones to not just push you over the edge; we'll be crossing it by your side."

Yuuri remained silent, watching Murata as he spoke, before he cast a glance at Wolfram, who had halted a few feet in front of them and was looking off in the opposite direction, his expression neutral. He couldn't figure out if Wolfram had heard what Murata said, but it made no difference. There was absolutely no denying that what Murata said was true, and Yuuri found himself unable to come up with the words to properly respond. Instead he just looked back to Murata, who grinned, before they continued on their way in silence.

It took only a few more minutes for them to arrive at Wolfram's room and the three quickly piled in, taking the mattress with them. Wolfram dropped the sheets and pillows he'd been carrying and quickly began stripping his own bed of them, making the pile on the floor larger. He turned to look at the double-blacks holding Murata's mattress and analyzed the situation. "Okay," he said, finally, "here's what we'll do. We'll turn that mattress so it's lying flat, put mine on it, put the sheets and pillows and things on top, and then Yuuri will keep carrying the back end, Murata will move into the middle to help balance us out, and I'll take this end. It's only a few more halls down so we should be alright. Jeez, the castle seems so much larger when you're carrying something somewhere and need to avoid people…"

The other two agreed with Wolfram's plan and they quickly arranged themselves accordingly before carrying on their way. Murata once again declared divine intervention because they made it back to their starting point without being spotted.

They dropped Murata's mattress down first on the spot next to Yuuri's bed, after moving the blankets and sheets they'd laid there for them to sleep on. It quickly became clear that they'd been right; there wasn't enough space for three beds. It also became apparent that Murata was wrong; they had no idea how to dismantle Yuuri's bed.

"So any other bright ideas, Murata?" Yuuri asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend.

Murata examined the bed frame, curiously. "It's put together weirdly. I have no idea how we are going to be able to take it apart. We could always try and push the whole thing over but that'd ultimately just make it harder to move in this room."

"Why don't we put Wolfram's mattress on top then move those two against mine?"

"The two mattresses together still won't be tall enough to reach yours. Plus, it wouldn't be very sturdy, we'd probably fall off or it'd fall over."

"Well, we need to do something! This was all your bright idea, why didn't you think things through?! What was the _point _of all this?!"

"Why didn't you? It's too early for thinking."

"It's too early in the morning for interior decorating as well but we did it! You are supposed to be a man of brilliance, why is that brain failing now?"

"At least mine works at all."

"HEY!"

The King and Sage were interrupted by a most peculiar sight; Yuuri's canopy bed was on fire.

They stared at the spectacle, a small flame appearing in the center of the mattress and spreading, slowly making its way out to engulf the entire mattress, up the fabric of the canopy, and even the bed frame. The flames rose higher and higher until you couldn't even tell there was (had?) been a bed there at all; it just looked like a ball of fire in the middle of the room. And just as suddenly as it had appeared it was gone, leaving nothing but a pile of ash in its wake.

They blinked, looked at each other, and then looked back at the empty space. Before either of them could speak, or even register what had happened, Wolfram pushed the second mattress over and dropped it down on top of the ash and pushed the two together. The prince looked up at the King and Sage and smirked at them. "Problem solved," he said simply before he went over to grab the pillows and blankets and threw them haphazardly onto their new make-shift three-person bed. He kicked off his boots and plopped down, not bothering to change back into his pink nightdress, curling up in the center.

Murata and Yuuri continued to stare. After a few minutes, Murata finally broke the silence. "And this is another reason the three of us work so well together. Wolfram takes no shit from anyone, even the King and Great Sage. He treats us like equals, meaning he's not below setting the King's bed on fire. Who else do you know who would have the guts to do that?"

"…he set my bed on fire!"

"He burned it to the ground and then went back to sleep. No surprise, really, he hasn't slept at all. I think we should join him."

Yuuri opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, shocked, unable to figure what exactly he was supposed to do at this point. Murata grinned goofily, and followed Wolfram's example, taking his shoes off before sliding into the bed beside Wolfram. Yuuri continued to babble for a few minutes before he suddenly realized how tired he was and decided that the weirdness of that night could be contemplated the next day when he was fully conscious, and he too joined them in the two-made-one bed.

Several hours later, when Wolfram woke up with light streaming in from the window, he was confused as to why the bed seemed lower to the ground than usual. It took him awhile, blinking sleep out of his eyes and sitting up to examine the room, to recall what had happened the night before. He hadn't been able to sleep, complained about their being on the floor, they'd moved furniture, and he'd set Yuuri's bed on fire. That last memory made Wolfram smile, pleased with himself. He glanced down at Yuuri and grinned. The poor wimp, he really was adorable. And Murata, the goofy pervert, he- …he wasn't supposed to be in bed with Wolfram. It was part of their routine. Murata snuck in at night, and snuck out in the morning before the others woke up. And yet here he was, still at Wolfram's side. Wolfram blinked down at the Sage, before giving him a shake to wake him. "Murata?" he said, leaning down towards him to see if the Sage was pretending to be asleep again. Apparently he wasn't as he slowly and sleepily opened his eyes and gave Wolfram a confused look.

"Wolf?" he questioned, his voice groggy as he sat up, blinking at the prince. "My whole body feels sore…" His eyes suddenly widened and he looked towards Wolfram, frantic. "Di-did I just get laid?!"

Wolfram snorted and shook his head. "Sorry to disappoint you but no. You just carried mattresses through several hallways last night."

"Well, damn, I don't know whether to be pleased or not," Murata said, looking around and snatching his glasses off the dresser. "You set Shibuya's bed on fire, right?"

Wolfram nodded, his self-satisfied grin returning.

"Wonderful alternative, I wouldn't have thought of it," Murata said, grinning and leaning forward to kiss Wolfram. He was a bit saddened when Wolfram pulled away, avoiding Murata's lips. "What's wrong?" he asked, giving the prince a pout.

Wolfram blanched. "Morning breath!" he exclaimed, clearly disgusted.

Murata chuckled, and moved to kiss Wolfram's neck. He wrapped his arms around Wolfram's waist and pulled him close. "Well, at least let me be close to you," he muttered against Wolfram's jaw line. "I'll do my best to avoid breathing in your face!"

Wolfram was about to respond when he felt another set of arms wrap around him from behind. He looked over his shoulder to see Yuuri sleepily draping over him from behind. "Mmmm, you make a good pillow, Wolf," the king declared, laying his head on Wolfram's shoulder opposite the one Murata was currently biting. Wolfram let out a small yelp at the double assault and his breath quickened.

"You guys," he whispered, closing his eyes and just enjoying the feeling of the two all over him.

For the moment, all seemed right in the world.

And as always, their moment of bliss was cut short by the sound of the door slamming open and footsteps hurrying in.

"Your majesty, I- …!!!!! OH MY -! Your, oh, God, Your highness, your Excellency, Wolfram, oh my, I had no idea, I- oh God!!"

The three stopped their actions and froze, looking slowly towards the doorway. Günter von Kleist stood there, gaping at them, his entire body rigid as he took in the sight before him. His mouth opened and closed repeatedly but no words seemed to be able to come out. He looked from Yuuri to Wolfram to Murata to the mess of beds and beddings and seemed unable to comprehend just what he was seeing.

Yuuri was alarmed when he heard more hurried footsteps approaching the room, but he found himself unable to move.

Günter was soon joined by Conrad, Gwendal, and Yozak, all of whom came rushing in asking what was wrong and what the yelling was about, and all of whom froze upon realizing what was going on. Murata had to bite back a laugh at their expressions. Yozak was the first to recover from the shock and broke out into a wide grin and gave a cat call. Gwendal twitched repeatedly, and Murata was sure the man would barely be seen the rest of the day, hauled up in his room knitting an army of plush animals. Murata was most surprised by Conrad's reaction. The man was looking between Yuuri and Murata, and seemed unable to look at Wolfram, and his hand was twitching, hovering dangerously over the hilt of his sword. Murata's battle with laughter became all the more difficult. Conrad was at war with his inner big brother, who viewed his little brother as a _baby_, and who wanted nothing more than to preserve his innocence until about twenty years after he was married with children.

"Well, uh, I guess we can _clearly _see what was keeping these three kids from joining us at breakfast. Let's leave them to their teenage hormones, shall we?" said Yozak, still grinning at the three, grabbing hold of Conrad and Gwendal's arms and pulling the two out of the room, as neither seemed capable of doing so themselves. Günter was left alone, still gaping at the three.

And they gaped back, still unable to move.

They waited in silence for Günter to react, to faint, to throw himself out the nearest window, to throw one of _them _out the nearest window, or some other extremity as the man was known for doing. It didn't come. Günter's body seemed to relax, and his mouth curled up at the corners into a gentle smile.

"I knew it," he said. "I knew it. About time, too. I think I speak for all of us when I say I'm happy for you three. Be sure to take care of each other and not kill each other."

The King and prince all exchanged surprised looks. This was not the reaction either of them had been expecting from Lord von Kleist. They looked at Murata, who beamed, and back to Günter.

Günter sighed, dreamily, looking at all three of them in turn. "…That's so hot," he said finally, and they all noticed that his nose had started bleeding.

Yozak charged back into the room, seeming to have finished dealing with Conrad and Gwendal and grabbed Günter, who didn't object to being dragged out of the room, and shut the door behind them, leaving the three alone again.

They continued to stare at the door. "…What… the hell?" Wolfram whispered, his eyebrows coming together as he tried to figure out what just happened.

Murata laid back down and stared up at the other two, grinning madly. "Hey, Shibuya? Remember when you asked me what the point of all the moving and whatnot last night?"

Yuuri turned to look at his friend and nodded, mutely.

Murata pointed at the spot where the others had been a moment before. "That was it."

The other two stared down at him as though he'd grown an extra head. Wolfram, slowly, began to grin. Yuuri just blinked. Then, his eyes widened. "You… you planned all this! That's why you made us do all that last night, so early in the morning, so that we'd be tired and sleep in and get caught! You! You _bastard_!"

Murata laughed. "It all worked out for us in the end, though! The others found out without you having to tell them anything but you didn't have to lie, either! Wolfram got his way, we're all off the floor and considerably more comfortable. And I now don't have to sneak in and out of here constantly, which, as exciting as that was, was beginning to become a hassle. And thusly we are all happy."

Yuuri gaped at Murata, shocked. "You… I can't believe you!"

"I told you, Murata Ken is an absolutely horrible person," Wolfram said with a laugh.

"Yeah," Murata said, closing his eyes, "but you still love me."

Wolfram smiled down at him, nodding. He laid down next to Murata and smiled up at Yuuri. "Come on, Yuuri, you know it was worth. Did you see their faces? Priceless."

Yuuri stared at the two of them, trying to figure out what to say. Finally he let out an exasperated sigh and plopped back down. "I'm taking the day off," he said, determinedly. "You two tire me out." He was quiet for a moment before he spoke, softly. "Thanks, Murata."

"Yeah, thank you, Murata," said Wolfram, giving the Sage an appreciative smile.

The Great Sage smiled widely at them. "Just looking out for my two favorite people in the world."

There was no way to argue it; the Great Sage certainly had style and an interesting way to get things done. Wolfram and Yuuri were  
eternally grateful for it and the three of them wouldn't change the way things were at that moment for anything in the world.

* * *

…What the fuck did I just write? O First fic in over a year, mate. I'm… pleased with it? XD I don't know what to think about it, really. It's one of those fics I just… had to write. And I am pleased with it, even though I really just… don't know what it is.

As far as criticism goes, I'm looking mainly at characterization here. How did I do on keeping them in-character? That, to me, is my biggest concern and any help and hints would be greatly appreciated.

Comments are loved, constructive criticism appreciated, and flames will be laughed at. If you must flame me, at least put some effort into it. I need a good laugh. 8D ♥


End file.
